


Took You Long Enough

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which one blind person is confronted by a not-so blind person.





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! Just a cute little Ladynoir drabble. <3
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Ladybug swings through the city, propelled on-wards by adrenaline.  _'Where has this adrenaline come from?'_ you might ask. Well, has Ladybug got a story to tell you.

Basically: Ladybug saw Chat de-transform—total accident, by the way—and before she could shield her eyes, she saw her crush sitting there in Chat's midst, talking to a floating black thingy (what she soon discovered to be his kwami).

At first, she was freaking out and nearly pulling her hair out from stress... nut then she realized something:  _Maybe Chat and Adrien being the same person isn't so bad..._

Now, this had happened about a week ago, and Ladybug still hasn't grown used to the thought of Adrien and Chat being the same person.

Though, she has started doing one thing.

During class, Marinette pays close attention to Adrien; she looks for any signs of his alter-ego shining through, watches him talk to his bag sometimes (how has she never noticed a kwami in there before?), and a couple of times, when an akuma attack takes place, she's seen him run off at the same time she did.

The physical descriptions fit: blonde-golden hair, riveting, bright green eyes, same model-type look, tan skin, and both are admittedly gorgeous.

The real surprise is how she hadn't noticed it before! Is it because Chat's hair is messier? Or is it the seemingly large distance between their personalities?

In all honesty, it's a bit of both.

Ladybug's started noticing Chat in a more romantic light since she had found out that he's Adrien, and now has an even bigger crush on the both of them. After all, the only thing holding her back from liking Chat was Adrien, and, well... you know.

The spotted-heroine lands on the top railing of the Eiffel Tower with a smile. The wind blows through her twin-tails as she turns to face the city. It truly is an exhilarating feeling, being up so high and knowing that you can fall and still be alright.

Then, a horrible, scary thought hits her.

_What if he only likes me when I'm Ladybug? What if when he finds out I'm Marinette, he won't be interested anymore?_

More insecurities fly through the girl's head, and the happiness floating around inside of her is replaced by stress and fear. Her chest tightens, and it suddenly feels harder to breathe.

"Good evening, M'Lady."

Ladybug lets out a shriek of fright before holding her hand over her heart and turning around to see Chat.

She jumps down from the railing, her breath still quick from adrenaline. "Really, A—Chat?!" She quickly corrects herself, hoping Chat doesn't notice.

He sends her a weird look before leaning towards her and smiling flirtatiously. "Aw, is my charm finally working on you, Buggaboo?" He winks for extra effect, and Ladybug blushes a rosy red color.

"D-don't be ridiculous, Chaton." She waves him off with a flirty smile of her own, causing Chat to sigh dreamily.

"Why are you out here, anyways? It's  _my_  night to patrol." Ladybug changes the topic before her knowledge of Chat's civilian identity slips out.

Chat scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I knew this would be the best chance to talk to you..."

_Crap, does he know I know?_

"Uh huh...?" Is all Ladybug says in response.

"It's just," Chat jumps up and sits on the railing, "you've been acting strange, M'Lady. Is there something wrong in your civilian life?" He looks at her curiously, concern lacing his unbelievably bright green eyes.

Ladybug sighs before she joins Chat on the railing, dangling her short, dainty legs over the edge. "There's nothing wrong, Kitty. I just..." Ladybug hesitates.

_Should I tell him I know?_

"You just...?"

Before she can truly think about it, Ladybug blurts, "I know your civilian identity!" The spotted-heroine immediately covers her mouth, blood pooling into her cheeks.

Chat's eyes widen. "Wha-what? How?"

"I accidentally saw you de-transform in an alleyway on my way back home as Ladybug," Ladybug says quickly, sighing in shame.

"Who'da thought you'd finally figure it out? Sometimes I think you're blind, Mari," Chat chuckles, his eyes glistening in the moonlight as he looks at Ladybug mischievously.

Ladybug's eyes widen about half an inch. "Wait...  _What?!_ "

Chat rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I assume I'm correct then? I never saw you de-transform or anything like that..."

"Then... how did you know?"

"As I started to get closer to you as Mari, I started seeing more and more similarities between you as Ladybug, and you as Marinette. After a few months of contemplation, I put the pieces together, and they fit." Chat shrugs as if it's a known fact before smiling.

Ladybug smiles to herself. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

Chat laughs. "Believe me, it took me nearly  _forever_ to figure it out."

Ladybug's earrings beep, and she stands up. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow then, Chaton?"

The cat-themed hero nods and smiles dreamily. "See you then, Buggaboo."

"Bug out." Ladybug peace-signs before jumping off the Eiffel Tower with a large smile.

"I'm going to marry that girl someday," Chat states determinedly, extending his baton and vaulting in the opposite direction, his mind on the girl who sits behind him in class.

**Author's Note:**

> This is highkey advertising, but go check out the Miraculous Amino app! It's an app especially for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom that you're guaranteed to love! FIND ME as Jade, Lady of Literature.
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
